Satella Harvenheit
is a jewel witch or Jewel Summoner and bounty hunter who kills Demons. She was born in Germany from a very wealthy family, her entire family was wiped out save for her and her older sister Florette by the "hornless demon", who turned out to be Aion. She was then raised by her kind butler Steiner, who still remains by her side. She is now searching for her sister, who was taken by Aion. At first she feels uncomfortable around Rosette and the others due to their trust with Chrono, a hornless devil like the killer of his family and responsible for her suffering, but after spending time with them, she recognizes them as her friends. There are major differences between the Manga and Anime variations of Satella. Personality Her only companion is her family's old butler, Steiner. She has a strong temper and constantly fights with Rosette, yet they're very good friends at heart. Though Satella would never admit it, she really admires Rosette, and is inspired by her determination and attitude towards life. Satella likes young boys and dislikes Demons. Anime In the anime, she is almost constantly arguing or indirectly insulting Rosette Christopher, making multiple comments of how she is a poor unscrupulous nun. It is revealed that she is the head of a company. During the course of the anime, she gets captured by Aion during one mission. While under captivity, Aion molests her and was about to rape her when Rosette and Chrono rescued her. Near the end of the series, during Aion's sacrifice of the Apostles, she meets Fiore and recognized her as her sister. After Fiore escapes from the Order headquarters, Satella chases after her and upon meeting her in the city, she tells Fiore that she is her older sister and to get out of Aion's influence. However, Fiore uses her Jewels to summon a spirit and Satella is forced to summon hers in turn to defend herself. Trying not to kill her, she wounds Fiore and keeps reminding her that they are sisters but Fiore tells her that her sister's soul is gone and what's left is a body being used as a puppet to serve Aion. After landing a fatal blow on Satella's stomach by Fiore, she lays down on her knees bleeding and Satella tells Fiore that if she won't come back, they both might as well perish together as sisters. As she embraces Fiore, she then summons a long spear that thrusts through both of their bodies. Azmaria and Chrono finally come, but its too late, as Satella is already dying. She asks Azmaria to sing a final song for her before death, which Azmaria does. She is last shown in her coffin at her own funeral. Manga Satella is much friendlier in the Manga than in the anime up to the point she openly admits to Rosette, Chrono, and Azmaria they are her friends by the middle of the Manga. She is attracted to young boys and finds Chrono to be specially cute. She also enjoys teasing Rosette by flirting with Chrono, who really doesn't like it and desperately avoids her, much to her annoyance. After the even at the carnival, Satella meets Rosette on a bench. They go over a bridge to converse. Seeing Rosette in low spirits, Satella attempts to bring her spirits up by saying that she will steal Chrono. The attempt works with Rosette losing her temper and yelling at Satella. After a brief conversation, Satella tells Rosette they will got their own seperate ways and wishes her good luck. During the final chapters involving the battle on Eden, Satella battles Fiore.The battle goes out like it does in the anime, and both characters seem to die in the same manner as in the anime. However, in the 1990s, Satella and Fiore's crystallized bodies are found ashore by the Hendric foundation who try, without success, to undo the crystallization. A few years later, Satella was found, wounded and the crystalization undone. Fiore was nowhere to be found and had supposedly fled before Satella was discovered alive. Both Satella and Fiore are revealed to be perfectly preserved, with no signs of aging. Satella discovers that a lot of time has passed since she and Fiore were crystalized. Azmaria's grandson shows Satella a film narrated by the elderly Azmaria, explaining all that has happened after Aion was defeated including the death of Rosette and the life that followed. She is last seen at Rosette's grave, mourning her death and leaving her earrings there. Fiore is present there at the cemetery, watching her sister from afar before leaving with Shader. Trivia * Satella's bust, waist and hip size measurements are; *Bust: 91 *Waist: 60 *Hips: 87. Gallery Satella Harvenheit.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female